Pinkie Pie vs Unikitty
Description My Little Pony VS The Lego Movie! Which pink animal who may be the happiest character in fiction will prove to be supirior in a fight to the death? Intro Wiz: Happiness. This emotion is said to be the most powerful, as it spreads cheer and joy to others, and is usually represented by the color pink, a cheerful color. Boomstick: However, these two are so god damn happy that there lifes depend on it! It also sometimes make you wanna barf rainbows for a week. Like Pinkie Pie , part of the Mane 6... Wiz: ...and Unikitty , princess of Cloud Cocoland. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Pinkie Pie Wiz: Pinkie Pie is one of the Mane Six along with Twighlite Sparkles, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rairity and Rainbow Dash. She's infamous for having over-the-top Toonforce. Boomstick: And for being really annoying! She mainly uses her Toonforce to her advantage. Unlike most of the Ponies, Pinkie has an INSANE amount of it, being able to stop herself mid-air, seemingly teleport, be pretty much impervious to harm, etc. Wiz: The Toonforce also gives her two other abilities: First one is her Hammerspace, which is not a universe made out of hammers, but a skill that lets the user pull anything from no-where. She mostly uses this for her Party Canon, which can destroy a building, but other stuff like hammers too. Boomstick: She also has "Pinkie-Sense". Almost exactly like Spider-Sense, this let's Pinkie know if any sort of danger is around her, and let's her react to it almost immediatly. Using this, Pinkie was able to save a bunch of Ponies and even reacted to a Pot dropping. Wiz: Her best atribute, however, may be her dedication. She NEVER gives up anything and will try no matter what to complete it, even if it's damn near impossible. Then again, she's done said impossible before, so her sucseeding isn't far-fetched. Boomstick: Oh, she also has an army of clones...because we totally needed more of her... Wiz: Pinkie Pie has managed to keep up with Rainbow Dash, who can travel at FTL speeds, haled her fall in mid-air, defeated Discord along with her friends, may be the most happiest person in ponyvill, and is so annoying that Boomstick had to drink himself to sleep. Boomstick: However, she may be TOO happy about everything. She doesn't like to fight unless motivated and doesn't have much fighting experiance. Plus, she's kind of dumb. Wiz: But this Pony still is...really happy, I guess. "Best...escape plan...EVER!!!" Unikitty Wiz: Unikitty is the princess of Cloud Cuckoo Land, a place where freedom is advised, which is weird because that place has a lot of damn rules. She's often times really, REALLY happy. Boomstick: Her second strongest ability is her knack for Master Building. With this, she can take any sort of lego and turn it into damn near anything. MB's are known for being extreamly creative, quick at building, and always knowing which kind of brick to use. Wiz: That's not all, though. Unikitty does have legitimate combat abilities, as seen in the Video Games she's shown up in. She uses his half-unicorn side to horse kick her enemies into oblivion. She also rips a page from Sonic and has a weird homing attack that she uses to break stuff. Boomstick: However, being a Unicorn, of course she has magic shit to use. She can shoot beams of happiness from her horn, which damages people for some reason, and has telepathic powers, able to lift bricks and even enemies into the air. She can also break Rainbow Bricks. Wiz: Not to mention, her overly happy attitude makes her determened to complete a goal no matter what. Once she sets her eyes on something, especially if it has anything to do with her friends, she'll step into action and won't stop until she's done. Or dead. Whatever is first. Boomstick: But what happens when she gets angry? Why, she turns into a giant fucking monster of course! In this form Unikitty becomes merciless, strong enough to impale metal with her horns and fire breath hot enough to melt Gold! God damn, I'm starting to like Unikitty! Wiz: Unikitty has not only assisted in saving the world, she also was able to hide her anger dispite in bad situations. She also helped save the entire multiverse from the evil Lord Vortech. Finally, she got a Cartoon Network show and it didn't suck. THAT'S a major achivment. Boomstick: However, Unikitty isn't much of a fighter. She pefers peace and all that shit. Plus, her rage form doesn't last forever and was taken down by a few robots. Wiz: Still, Unikitty is a powerful ally to the Master Builders. "Every idea is a good idea! Except the non-happy ones!" Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ---- (Note from Screwattack: we have no idea how these two would end up fighting, so we're just gonna say some shit happened and they wanna kill each other. K? K. Thanks for understanding :D) FIGHT! Unikitty makes the first move, running towards the pink pony and jumping at her, causing both to roll around on the floor trying to choke each other. Pinkie manages to throw Unikitty off of her and horse kicks the unicorn-kitty hybrid into a building, smashing down the wall. Unikitty gets up, breathed in and out to calm down, then uses her magic to throw a bookshelf at Pinkie, who jumps over it. Pinkie then headbutted Unikitty onto the staircase then tried to kick her, but Unikitty runs up the stairs into a bedroom. Inside the bedroom, Unikitty started shooting magic bolts at Pinkie. The pony used her speed to avoid them then starts throwing books at the princess. Unikitty simply used her magic to reflect them back at Pinkie, who got hit by most of them. However, this promted Pinkie to pull out the party canon and load it with cake, then fires at Unikitty, knocking her out the window back outside into a water fountain. Pinkie, now standing on the second floor, starts shooting at Unikitty as the princess runs around hiding behind things to avoid the shots. Eventually, Pinkie Pie runs out of ammo as Unikitty takes this chance. She uses her homing ability to parkor up to Pinkie and delivers a kick to her face, causing the Pony to fall off and onto the ground. Unikitty then jumped down to impale her with her horn, but Pinkie manages to roll out of the way causing Unikitty to get stuck into the ground. Pinkie the deliveres her strongest kick, sending Unikitty flying without her horn. She land on top of a roof and tries to use her magic to get back, but then she notices her lack of horn. Unikitty knows she has to get the horn back, so she starts sprinting across thr rooftops when she spots from the corner of her eye a wheelbarrow full of Lego bricks. She grins and jumps to them. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie is examining the horn when she hears stomping noises. She turns around to see Unikitty in a giant lego mech about to stomp Pinkie into oblivion. In pure panic, Pinkie runs as she avoids the stomp, then uses her superspeed to run around the giant mech. Eventually, however, the mech does manage to stomp Pinkie, causing the pony to drop Unikitty's horn. The princess quickly picks it up and puts it back on. However, when she lifts her foot, Unikitty see's that Pinkie has vanished. Quickly the Princess looks around until she spots the Pony running away. She was going too fast to catch up, so Unikitty quickly turned her mech into a car, then raced after Pinkie. Both then move fast side by side as Unikitty attempts to ram Pinkie off. The Pony is too fast, however, and instead throws random shit at the race car. Unikitty quickly starts shooting her magic beams at her. Pinkie, thinking fast, simply takes a left turn as Unikitty looks forward to see she's about to drive into a wall. She tries to stop the car but it crashes into the wall, destroying the car. Pinkie thinks that she's finished off Unikitty, and so prepares to skip off to go home. However, then she hears someone talking to themselves under the rubble... Unikitty: Th-think happy thought...bubbles...rainbows...candy...the color pink...that stupid horse that's trying to kill me...you know what?! '''SCREW BEING HAPPY!' ''(Unikitty bursts out of the rubble as Angry Kitty, frightening Pinkie Pie)' ''YOU MESS WITH ME, YOU GET THE HORN! D I E !' Angry Kitty roared and started spitting flames at Pinkie, who hid behind some rubble. Angry Kitty simply smashed the rubble into more pieces and tries to bite down onto the horse. Pinkie sprints for it, but Angry Kitty follows closley behind, trying to bite Pinkie. Eventually Pinkie manages to outrun the monster and hides inside a house. She started thinking up a plan to beat it, then remembers something and dashes off. Only a few moments later, Pinkie returned with an army of clones behind her, charging at Angry Kitty. The angered beast starts trying to shoot them down with her fireballs, but only manages to hit a few as they all leap onto her and dog pile her onto the ground, then start beating on her. They did this for a while until, finally, Angry Kitty litrially explodes of anger, destroying all of the clones. After that, Unikitty started calming down and reverted back into her normal form. She then looked around and realized none of the pinkies where the real one. She then turned around... To see Pinkie Pie pointing her party blaster right in front on Unikitty, it being filled with fireworks. Before the unicorn-kitty hybrid could even react, Pinkie launches the canon causing a huge explosion that destroyed nearly a 3rd of the whole town. After the dust cleared, Pinkie got back up from the explosion with only a brused knee. Unikitty, however, was blown to bits and her parts where raining down. '''K.O!' Pinkie jumped up and down in happiness that she won...only to take another look at Ponyville and see that it's been trashed by their fight. Quickly Pinkie started walking away, whistiling. Meanwhile, Unikitty's body parts start to wiggle a little bit, them move closer together... Verdict Boomstick: That was a lot more fucking intense then it should have been. Wiz: Don't get us wrong, Unikitty had advantages here. Her creativity and Master Building gave her nearly unlimited weapons, and her Angry Kitty form would give Pinkie a little trouble. But aside from those, Pinkie Pie held pretty much every other advantage here. Boomstick: Speed? Pinkie can run next to Rainbow Dash. Durability? Her Toonforce makes her hard to kill. abilities? Again, Toonforce. It's mainly Pinkie's Toonforce that gave her the win. Plus, having a clone army also helps matters as well. Wiz: Finally, Unikitty have never shown enough power to even harm Pinkie, let alone beat her in a fight. Sure, you could say Unikitty could shield herself using Lego bricks, but...let's face it, it's lego, it's not gonna be very hard to break it. Finally, Unikitty's best bet, Angry Kitty, only lasted a little bit. Boomstick: Alas, all the master builders and all of there friends, could not put Unikitty back together again. Wiz: The winner is Pinkie Pie. Next Time A man's best friend who can kick some ass. Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant